Typically, a user having a print job has at their disposal one or more printers for printing of the print job. To assess a capability of the printers to fulfill the print job, such as options and/or properties of the printers, however, the user must select a single printer and then explore the capability of that printer. Thus, the user may need to select each available printer and assess or explore the capabilities of each available printer individually to determine which printer has the printing capability to fulfill the print job.
Unfortunately, individually assessing or exploring all of the capabilities of all of the available printers is a tedious task. In addition, a user may not be aware of all of the available printers and, therefore, all of the available printing capabilities. The user, therefore, may be blindly selecting a printer for printing of the print job even though a printer more suitable for the print job is available.
Accordingly, a need exists for selecting a printer from a plurality of printers to fulfill a print job of a user. More particularly, a need exists for identifying or detecting for the user which of the plurality of printers have the capability to fulfill the print job.